


Santa Baby

by Lil_Redhead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSS, Canon Divergence, Captain Swan Secret Santa, Christmas, F/M, Pregnant Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead
Summary: Snapshots of Killian Jones trying to navigate his first Christmas with his wife and unborn daughter. Just wee, little moments!





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdmusiclover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmusiclover/gifts).



To his credit, Killian assimilated to the holiday better than Emma expected him to. He asked no questions when she insisted that their trip to the store for decorations was more important than the piles of snow accruing in heaps around their house. They slipped and slid all the way to their new car, the walkways leading from their house covered in a thick layer of ice. Emma scooted into the driver’s seat, heaving a sigh of relief from escaping the brisk wind chill.

“What the bloody hell are you doing? You’re nine months pregnant. Let me drive, love.”

“You’ve never driven in the snow, much less snow this bad. It’ll be better for all three of us if I just drive the ten minutes there,” Emma explained, glancing down at her round stomach. Realizing that standing in their driveway while the snow hammered down was pointless, Killian staggered into the passenger seat.

“If you’re worried about the weather, then let’s call your father and have him drive.”

Emma turned to him, as much as she could with the seat belt holding her hostage against the seat.

“I want this to just be a you and me thing, and I’ve spent enough December days in a dreary, undecorated house.” Killian frowned at that. Their house was many wonderful things, and it was certainly  _not_  dreary. “Just trust me, babe, okay? As soon as we have this baby, I’ll have my father take you driving in the snow, and this won’t happen again.”

So he agreed. He wasn’t happy about it, but he agreed. Those Christmas decorations better have been important.

The drive took a half hour in the weather, but they made it into the store in one piece. The second they entered, Killian nearly turned around and went straight back into the car.

However decorated the store, clearly had no self control.  _Everything_  was either red or green, and made of material that he could feel on his skin without even touching it. In corners stood life size nutcrackers and hiding along the tops of shelves were small stuffed elves. Every surface was covered in a white, puffy cotton fluff, as if it were supposed to imitate snow. Killian wasn’t sure where the chocolate peppermint smell was coming from, but it clashed horrifically with the synthetic smell of what was probably supposed to be pine sap.

It was horrendous.

“I have some stuff I saw online that I think will be perfect in the house. If you see anything you like, grab it!” Emma said, eyes aglow with excitement as she grabbed a basket and scurried into the aisles of ornament displays. She seemed to sense he wasn’t following her, because she spun around and gave a shy shrug. “I know it seems like a lot in the store, but this stuff is what makes the house really feel like Christmas.”

Killian was willing to try something at least once, so he reluctantly padded throughout the store, careful in case things jumped out at him like they did at the Halloween store. Nodding his head along to the catchy, bright tune playing over the speakers, Killian found his eyes continually drifting to an ornament against the wall. It was a sea colored blue with shimmering hints of green undertones, and was covered in what looked to be a small net. It was the only thing even remotely reminiscent of the sea he’d seen in the store, so he grabbed one and hurried over to find Emma.

Her basket was full of plenty of things he could not decipher the purpose of, and she smiled at the ornament appreciatively.

“It’s perfect. Seems like you’re better at this Christmas thing than you thought.”

“Ah, I’m just a quick study is all.”

Killian didn’t feel like he learned a damn thing in this store, and he knew Emma knew it. But she smiled and simply placed the ornament in the basket.

…

He made no arguments when she asked him if he would try hanging lights outside on their porch.

“It’s something I’ve always wanted to do since I was little, but I never had my own house to hang them up on, you know?” she said, pulling out the boxes of warm white fairy lights from their Christmas store purchase.

Killian indeed did not know, but if it was anything like tying and hanging rigging, he was sure he could handle it. Perhaps he should have sought David’s help, but Killian wanted to impress his wife. How hard could hanging lights be?

It took him four hours, nearly two of which were spent figuring out what bloody hell he was supposed to be doing, but once he evened his head on his shoulders, it was actually fairly simple. His feet could balance easily on a ladder, and his hook seemed to only aid in the task, rather than impede it. The lights, to his delight, were manufactured to be hung, and stayed in place easily.

Later that night, he guided Emma down their porch steps with her hat pulled down over her eyes.

“Ready, love?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Come on, Killian, you locked me in the house all day long.”

He carefully pushed the hat back to uncover her eyes, and she gasped.

Their big, beautiful blue house was lit aglow along all the edges. From the lines along the roof, to the pillars on their porch, and the expanse of their picket fence, Killian had paid exquisite detail to making her dream a reality. Or at least, certainly tried to.

“Do you like it?” he asked after Emma was speechless.

“It’s perfect,” she whispered. He slid his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder and his hands on her stomach where their child was. “Thank you, Killian.”

She spun in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. When they pulled apart, the only thought his mind would process was the simple fact that these bright white lights made her eyes sparkle a breathtaking emerald.

“Anything for you, my love.”

…

According to the Google, there were certain things that needed to be in place to make Christmas perfect. Killian was delighted to discover that many he already had in place. They’d - thankfully - already purchased decorations and hung them around the house, giving their home a cozy atmosphere. Killian had already purchased gifts for Emma and their unborn child, and with the help of his mother-in-law, they were safely wrapped and stashed away until the big day. Emma had taken care of the music, pulling out all her old christmas CDs.

The most important thing to make Christmas perfect was family and loved ones, and fortunately, it was the one thing they had in abundance.

The only two things missing from the meticulous equation was….Killian squinted at the screen…Christmas cookies and hot chocolate. He exhaled in relief. Those were two very attainable things. Now all he would have to do is do a little baking tomorrow and their first Christmas together would be -

“ _Killian_!”

His heart dropped into his stomach as he heard Emma’s voice break through the comfortable silence of the house. His chair made a scratch across the floor as he barrelled up the stairs and found Emma leaning against the wall of the upstairs hallway. One hand supported her weight against the wall, the other held her stomach.

“Emma?” he cried, rushing to her side and taking her face, her stomach, her hair in his hands.

“My water broke.”

Killian was suddenly very thankful that he hadn’t waited until after the baby was born to learn to drive in a blizzard.  He grabbed her free hand, pressed a shaky kiss to her knuckles, and murmured, “Alright, let’s get you to the hospital, shall we?”

…

Cressida Jones was born twelve days before Christmas, and Killian decided that Google was wrong. The only thing he needed for a perfect Christmas was his wife and his newborn daughter.

(Alright, and maybe those tree shaped cookies that Emma could make so well, especially right out of the oven.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you wanna chat, come visit me as @the-reason-to-sail-home on tumblr!


End file.
